


Eclipse

by Inverno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inverno/pseuds/Inverno
Summary: important：非德哈！非德赫！全官配一场家庭悲剧完全OOC！





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> important：
> 
> 非德哈！非德赫！全官配
> 
> 一场家庭悲剧
> 
> 完全OOC！

“你得帮我。”

整个荒诞故事起源于这一句魔咒。你，赫敏·格兰杰-韦斯莱后来总结人生——你一生著作等身，硕果累累，但同时也犯过不少错，作过失败的演讲，提出过乌托邦式的提案，执行过最终惨淡收场的政策，有过许多无伤大雅的错误决定，但是，这一天的决定，绝对能排得上失败字典的头号。

你们的会面地点是一家麻瓜酒吧的包间，德拉科·马尔福选择的好地点。那天他穿着一套麻瓜西装，不安地捏着领结。他皱起脸，嘴唇碰了碰酒杯中的液体又放下，似乎又觉得西装不合身，转而整理他的新衣服。

“什么？”你从没有面对过这种荒谬困境，“你表现得好像对我们过敏，又命令我帮你。”

马尔福瞪了你几秒，选择妥协：“好吧，请你帮我。”

“你瞧，我忘记了一个重要的仪式。”你说。

在马尔福反应过来之前，你对他念了好几个咒语，确保眼前此人确实是你们学生时代的死对头。

“你知道……”德拉科·马尔福用他惯常用的拖沓的调子问出你从前往后都不曾考虑过的可怕问题，“报复父母最好的方式是什么吗？”

“是背弃他们让我坚信的一切，折磨自己。”

“你疯啦？”你几乎是尖叫着质问他。

他的面孔惨白，你开始回忆他是否一向如此——长年躲在阴森的马尔福庄园，缺少阳光照射，又或是因为这惊天的话语，连他自己都觉得不可思议。

“好吧，好吧。”你试图让自己冷静下来，“那么你这么做的原因呢？”

马尔福支支吾吾。你明白这是一桩不可告人的阴谋，将来通过法庭曝光，马尔福们怎么也不会想到，被告人就是马尔福。这多好笑。

“我现在还不能说。”马尔福最终说。你分析他这句话的含义：这是你永远无法理解的事情，现在你们只是单纯的合伙人，一个斯莱特林不会将小秘密告诉不可信任的人。“不过，你要做的很简单，你只要告诉我，麻瓜的世界是什么样的，他们的生活是什么样的就可以。”

噢！这是马尔福们最最不能忍受的事。

“你可以告诉韦斯莱和波特，你们好得像连体婴儿，告诉你们任何一个人就等于告诉了其他三个人。”他讥讽道。

“但你选择我——”

“那是因为我打不过韦斯莱和波特，而你最有脑子。”

你盯着他，他对你微笑了一下。

你知道马尔福并不是你的对手，但是在权衡之后，你认为帮助他或许是更“有趣”的事情。于是你答应他，蝴蝶轻轻扇动它的翅膀。

 

当天罗恩和波特就知晓了这个惊天秘密。你们沉默了一分钟，试图分析马尔福的不轨行为，很显然，你们失败了。你们共同制定方案，说实话，这是一份轻松的工作，报酬是为你们的少年时代狠狠出一口恶气。罗恩第一个赞成这个蠢念头，但很快他就反悔了，你们认为马尔福不安好心——他永远如此。但是，“噢，以他的脑子，又怎么想得出这种绝妙的计谋。”罗恩说。

“是的。”你赞成罗恩。

“这并不损失我们什么。”哈利说。

答案是肯定的。

 

你给马尔福买了一只手机，在他的通讯录里加上你们三个人的名字。你们带他去麻瓜的咖啡馆、电影院、广场、公园。后来你们开始邀请他加入你们的聚会，紧接着是其他巫师们的聚会，马尔福夫妇发现自己的儿子出现在那些麻瓜出身的巫师家里，没有人胁迫德拉科·马尔福，他是自愿的，他甚至感到开心。他出现在破釜酒吧，与一大群格兰芬多们一起。他进入了魔法部，但是竟然在非法使用麻瓜用品办公室。

在餐桌上，德拉科·马尔福仍然是他们的好儿子，只是固执地不肯离开那间小办公室。

“现在是哈利·波特的天下，爸爸。”德拉科如是说，“马尔福们审时度势，作出正确判断。”

“好吧，好吧。”

老马尔福那天没有吃早饭。

 

一个工作日的中午，你吃完午饭，坐在一家小咖啡馆看新闻，马尔福走过来在你对面坐下，低头看手机。他现在已经能够熟练使用手机，像那些刚开始接触麻瓜用品不久的巫师那样整天埋头手机。他给自己的手机上了锁，你再也看不到他的手机。这没什么，没有人想看，但他把这件事做得惹人生疑。过了几分钟，他把手机倒扣在桌面上，拉下你的报纸。

“我打算在麻瓜街区买一栋房子，然后搬去那里住。”

“好啊。”你继续看你的报纸。

“周末你有没有时间帮我去看房子。”

你放下报纸打量他。他摩挲着手机背部，目光在他的手机和你的报纸之间乱飘。

周六晚上你和罗恩有一个约会，上午则要去参加一个读书分享会，你有半天的空闲时间，马尔福以一支你垂涎已久的钢笔为报酬。你觉得这桩生意还不赖。

你们约定在一家商场门口见面，马尔福手中拎着一个小袋子，里面是你的钢笔。你们用一下午的时间看了三处房产，与销售人员的过分热情相比，马尔福似乎兴趣缺缺。他不询问价格，不懂水电煤气，你也不懂，你们任由麻瓜销售员热情四溢地发表演讲。

“……如果你们有了孩子……”

“不不！”你急忙打断这个销售员，“我们只是普通朋友。”

“抱歉。如果是单身居住的话，这套房子也十分不错……”销售员夸张地描述着落地窗，恒温中央空调，花园阳台。

马尔福站在阳台：“从这里能看见破釜酒吧。”

“为什么？”你问。

这个问题困扰着你、你们。但从没有一个答案。

“我会买下这里。”

你承认，马尔福不再是学生时代那个怂包，他最终和你们成为了朋友，但是你们都不再了解他。

“送你的钢笔。”你们在破釜酒吧门口分别，他把钢笔给你。“希望你的字能写得好看一点。”

他浮出惯常使用的那种嘲讽的微笑。真是活见鬼，他现在看起来像一个淋了一场冬夜大雨的落汤鸡。你的观察细致周到，你认为马尔福可能生了病，不是生理上的那种。他语气冰冷，态度疏远。你不懂他为什么表现得好像很讨厌你们却还逼迫自己来与你们成为朋友。他时常如此。噢，马尔福！

你几乎是从他的手里抢过那个袋子。你毫不客气地瞪了他一眼：“不劳您费心。”

夕阳把白色的马尔福照得通红，他往后退一步，抬起下巴：“女士优先。”

你头也不回地离开。你现在还来得及赶回家洗个澡，换身漂亮的衣服，然后花五分钟打理你的头发。

 

第二个周六马尔福就搬进了他的新公寓，老马尔福久违地踏出了他的庄园，生平第一次走进那个狭小的办公室。他离开的半小时之后，马尔福父子大吵了一架的消息迅速传遍了魔法部，人们议论着究竟是父子俩在办公室这场争吵更抢眼还是马尔福作为住进麻瓜公寓第一人这个新闻更劲爆。小纸鹤们满天飞，你忙得焦头烂额，还要去分辨哪些纸鹤是工作哪些是八卦。当事人却完全置身事外，任由流言快要溢出这栋房子。工作日第一天，快下班时，他请你们去用晚餐。

“不去。”你头也不抬地拒绝他。

他靠在门边上：“波特和韦斯莱都已经同意了。”

“什么？”你重重地把笔一拍，“你说什么？为什么没有人告诉我？”

他甩甩魔杖，一只纸鹤飞到他眼前，他拆开来看了一眼，纸鹤又飞到你的桌上：“喏。看来是我的纸鹤不够贵重，下一次我一定换一只用黄金做的纸叠成的纸鹤。”

“哇哦。”你挖苦道。

“你要是不去，我们就去进行 **男人们** 的聚餐。”他耸耸肩。

“你赢了。”你说。

“这很稀奇。格兰杰的服输，我日后一定要写进我的自传里。”

你恨不得在心里给他比上十个中指，好让他那副洋洋得意的脸被戳爆。你把他送的钢笔狠狠地塞回盖子里，今天不能再用这支笔了。

事实证明这是一顿极其无聊的聚餐，三个男人们讨论魁地奇几乎要掀了屋顶，你坐在他们中间喝了一杯又一杯果汁。天啊格兰杰，你做什么不好非要答应这愚蠢的聚餐。你想着应该是踢罗恩一脚还是拍拍哈利的肩让他冷静一点，或者干脆给马尔福一个恶咒——唉，这最行不通，犯法。

瞧瞧，男人们。他们决定一起去看下下周的魁地奇比赛，丢下了你。这很好。

你再次在心里给马尔福比了个中指，这次还捎带上了罗恩和哈利。

“嘿，赫敏，你要和我们去看魁地奇吗？”感谢罗恩终于记起了还有一个你。

“不，不去了，我还有点事。”你说。

 

那天其实你没有安排，你决定去买点书，但是被马尔福夫人的来信打乱了计划。这个女人和他丈夫一样，瞧不起你。他们不愿意请你去马尔福庄园——当然啦你也不愿意去。想必她是下了很大的决心才给你写信询问儿子的近况。你能想象得到，那两个人有多么地震惊、疑惑、愤怒，还有其他。那个女人尽可能克制地向你问好，然后委婉地提到了德拉科·马尔福搬出庄园的事，最后，她问她的宝贝儿子最近有没有什么异常。

你愉快地给她回信：您好，夫人，马尔福很好，他和我们很多人成为了朋友，他很开心，甚至偶尔会哼着歌来上班。他今天和罗恩哈利一起去看了魁地奇。谢谢。如果有其他事，我想您最好还是当面询问德拉科为好。

马尔福夫人在一个月后终于忍不住，穿上她的定制裙子，戴上黑色礼帽和镶着钻石和羽毛的扇子来了魔法部。你看到一道黑色的影子进入了那个办公室，再不多久，那个女人挺着僵硬的背出了门。马尔福追出门：“妈妈，我很好，不必担心。”

马尔福夫人顿了一秒，点点头，离开了。

你站在二楼看到了这一切，耸耸肩。

过了两天，一个中午你找到了喘息的机会得以同马尔福说事。马尔福坐在他惯常坐的位置，喝着一杯满满都是钱的咖啡，看着他的新手机。

“嗨。”你在他对面坐下。

他看你一眼，锁上手机，倒扣在桌面上，为你点了一杯同样满满都是钱的咖啡——双份糖。

你同他说马尔福夫人的来信，同时观察着他的反应。

他笑了一下，你熟悉那种笑，事不关己的笑容。但很快他又垂下眼皮，看着桌面。你又忍不住问他，这两年来他到底想要做什么？

“没什么，就是像现在一样，消磨时光。挺好的。”

这可不像是一个马尔福该说的话。你觉得他有气无力。好的，就这样，没事，没关系，挺好，随便，没什么。他经常这么说，不像是之前那个铆足了劲想要捉弄你们——哈利的那个人，不像是高高在上瞧不起你的出身的那个人。难道是之前的战争让他失去了所有的生命活力？魔法部要不要做一次心理状况调研？还是说其实马尔福患上绝症命不久矣了？不，绝对不会是这样荒诞的理由。没准他在耍你们，你们所有人。

你得不出答案，他的行为矛盾重重。也许人类就是这样一种矛盾集合体，尤其是这个马尔福。

你狐疑地看着他，最终说：“好吧。”

这么多年你懂得了一个道理：不要过分干涉别人的选择。

 

晚上你在陋居，同金妮一起坐在屋外聊天，莫莉又唠唠叨叨同儿子们说完，出来送了一小盆点心给你们，金妮哀嚎着“妈妈我又要胖啦”，你听到这里伸向点心的手一顿，然后你们一起哈哈大笑。你们谈论很多事情，但同工作无关，最后金妮忽然说：“你知道吗，我之前听说，老马尔福要给小马尔福订婚。”

你说你不知道这件事。

“噢，我是一次比赛时听某个观众说的，那次我在观众席。”她说。

你同她说了马尔福夫人的来信，但显然你们都对此兴趣不大，很快跳过了这个话题。

再晚些时候，你坐在床上看书，收到了来自马尔福的短信。他说：“我爱他们又恨他们。”

消息一条条地冒出来：“我试着摆脱他们的一切。我父亲给我寻了一门婚事，我拒绝了他。然后我搬出了庄园。这两件事其实没有什么关联，我很早就计划搬出庄园。现在我决定做更多事。我知道你们一直很想知道我想做什么，答案就是：不停地让他们失望。我要做他们不喜欢的事，最好是所有。马尔福庄园有我 **需要** 的一切，但不是我 **想要** 的。你永远不会理解。 ”

马尔福好像长长地出了一口气。他变成了完全不同的一个人，达到了他的目的。但你不理解。本该有更多更好的方法，为什么事情非得如此？为什么不是寻求和解而是寻求毁灭？你最后想到的是魔法部或许真的该进行一次心理状况调研。

你对他说：“好吧。你说得对，我确实不理解，但是我在听。”

“这就是所有我想说的。”马尔福说，“感谢你的心理咨询。”

你要修正你的看法，马尔福还是马尔福，无论何时他都要尽可能地花式挖苦你们。

 

这件事你没对任何一个人说，后来你换了手机，也失去了这些记录。

第二年马尔福离开了那个办公室，去了一个更宽敞的办公室。后来据说他又搬了家，后来又搬了家，总之没再回到马尔福庄园。马尔福看起来正常了些，他开始更多地说些令人讨厌的话，你们身上已经有了马尔福抗体，能够自动抵抗那些无伤大雅的马尔福式惹人讨厌的话语。

再一年，你和罗恩决定结婚。婚礼前一段时间，你们所有人都很忙。光是婚纱罗恩就陪你试了一个月才定下来，还有婚宴，等等。说实在的，陋居的所有人都在等着这场婚礼，你也是。

在一次部门派对后，你向你的朋友们和同事们宣布了这个消息，他们纷纷祝贺你。那天你喝了比平时要多的酒，你有点醉了。在结束后又坐了一会儿才打算离开。你没注意到马尔福还在。他说：“赫敏，我——”

你看到苍白的马尔福。“抱歉，你说什么？”

他笑了笑：“没什么。祝你新婚快乐。”

 

紧接着，时间就好像被快进了似的，你和罗恩举行婚礼。然后你怀孕了，金妮也怀孕了。再后来，你们的孩子出生，你的是一个可爱的女儿，罗恩说她长大后必定像她妈妈一样聪明，金妮生了个儿子，和哈利很像。陋居又变得满满当当，你和罗恩决定搬出陋居，但就在离陋居不远的地方。你们很快又有了第二个孩子，在他还在你肚子里时你就知道这必定是个喜欢魁地奇的宝宝。然后你又回到工作，成为了一个小部长。

在那段时间里，马尔福不知道什么时候悄悄退出了。他从魔法部辞职，告诉你们他决定离开这里。这是他做的最后一个决定，一个他父母永远不能接受的决定。后来你听说他去了麻瓜的世界，马尔福夫妇也找不到他们的儿子。听说马尔福夫人哭了很久。在你的孩子慢慢长大时，你不断地回味马尔福对你说的话，写出新的注脚。你告诉自己你永远不会变成他口中的他们。

慢慢地马尔福的消息变得很淡，最终你失去了关于他的一切。

 

END


End file.
